Pokemon Grey
by Drageon
Summary: Abandon by his parents and looked after by Torchic, our hero looks to become the best pokemon researcher to find his parents and complete the Pokedex!
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Grey**

**Chapter 1:**

**Meet Grey**

**I was just a little 3 years old biracial (black and white) boy who was a little skinny, with medium silver hair when my parents gave me up for adoption, it's not like they couldn't afford me or couldn't provide rather they couldn't be there for me, as they both had well paying, but very demanding jobs. They couldn't be there at all so they gave me up to the nearest orphanage were they raised both kids and pokemon alike. That's where I met Torchic who had a little purple scarf and was a lot taller than I was and had the body of a skinny teenage girl, and was soon my best friend. She and I both had fun together and played around a lot with another until we exhausted each other out playing games like tag, hide-n-seek, and cop and robbers. It wasn't till I was 7 yrs. old when I meet Prof. Jeron, a tall black man with short brown hair looking to be around 20 or 25 yrs. old with a white lab coat who adopted both me and Torchic, seeing how we both had a special bond between us and wouldn't stand for to be separated. We went to the town's pokemon lab where the Prof. lived and worked. **

**The Lab had two floors; the first floor hosted the lab, where as the second floor housed three rooms, the Prof.'s office, my ever expanding room, and his room where he sleeps. We entered the lab when Prof. Jeron asked me, "What's her name?" I paused and wondered what he meant by it. "You're Torchic, what's her name? Or did you give her one yet?" I shook my head, then said, "No, I haven't yet, couldn't decide on one." "Would you like her to decide?" asked Jeron. I wasn't sure what he meant by it, so I asked, "What do you mean?" Prof. Jeron explained, "I have made a few inventions over the last two years, one of them being a collar that translates what I call, "Poke Speak" into human speech."**

"**If you like I can attach a smaller version to Torchic and she'll help you name her." My eyes widen at the thought and Torchic seemed to flare up with excitement, so I agreed and he proceed to attach the collar on Torchic belly as it was to big for her neck. It looked like a belt more than a collar though. The first time she attempted to talk ended with static, but cleared up when Jeron tuned the collar. "So do you think this will work?" asked Torchic whose voice had come out crystal clear. Her voice had some what of a southern accent with a hint of Irish. I was so excited but slowed myself down and asked her, her name. "I'm Chergo, and you are?" **

**I never really had a name for myself actually, my parents never had time to tell me my name and I never asked, as I was to busy learning more about pokemon. "I... I don't know" I said as low and sorrowful as I could muster. "How bout I name you?" asked Chergo (Torchic). "Sure, I don't anything wrong with that." added Jeron. "Okay then, what do you have for me?" I asked waiting patiently for an answer. Chergo finally answered, "Grey, I think the name should be Grey because your clothes are grey and so is your hair." **

**In both our excitement of having a talking pokemon the I had forgotten I still had my old ragged clothing on, so I was still wearing a faded colored shirt and grey jeans. "I forgot to give you this Grey, said Jeron, who had just pulled out a grey t-shirt with a silver padded vest and grey jeans, "I wanted to give you this as soon as you settled in, but I guess this should be a good of a time as any." "These are also one of my inventions; ever growing clothes or E.G.C., five years from now even if you grow to be eight foot six these clothes will still fit you, cool eh?" I nodded, said thank you and went to go change in the upstairs bathroom. **

**When I came back Chergo and Jeron were having a conversation about what it feels like to be in a poke ball. "Well it feels like your go-" Before she finished she saw me and squealed, "Look at him! Looks like he's ready to take down the elite four, doesn't he?" Jeron interrupted "That may be awhile Chergo." "Yeah three years in fact if I'm not mistaken." I added. Jeron once again interrupted, "Not until your 18 your not!" "Why?" I asked. Jeron let out a sigh and asked me a question, "Do you know of the birds and the bees?" **

**Chergo blushed in embarrassment while my eyes lit up in confusion. "What's that?" I asked wondering what it meant. Jeron was about to begin until Chergo interrupted, "It's something that you should not find out about until you're older." "How old are you Chergo?" I asked, hoping to find out how old I have to be in order to learn about the birds and the bees. "17, however there's an age difference between pokemon and humans so by the time your 18, I'll still be 18, we age very slowly." **

**Chergo then turned to Jeron in anger, "And you Prof. have a lot of nerve trying to teach this kid about that sort of thing! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Jeron began to apologize "I'm sorry your right, but I will explain myself to you Chergo tonight, so you see my point of view, I'm sorry Grey but it's an adult thing and you're not old enough to handle being a pokemon trainer yet not until your 18 anyway, I'm so sorry but I can't risk it." **

**I nodded with a tear in my eye but sucked it up as it gave me more time to study up on pokemon and their types. I hadn't notice till now but it was around bed time for both me and Chergo as it was 6:30, "I should head to bed, you coming Chergo?" I asked. "No, not yet, me and the Prof. Have to talk remember? I will be in around 7:00 alright?" I said okay and went to bed. "Why would you tell such a young boy about something like that? He's only 7." asked Chergo.**

**Jeron sat down at one of the tables in the lab and Chergo got up on the chair as Jeron explained himself, "He asked why I said not until your 18 so I was going to be blunt with him, the world isn't what it used to be, now humans and pokemon are getting on like their in heat." Jeron went on, "In case a pokemon wanted to, you know, with him, I didn't want him to be 10 to experience it, no, 18 should be the right age to be a pokemon trainer, but today, there are still ten year olds running around always in danger of pokemon. I don't like it but I have no choice, all I can do is make him wait until he's eighteen to go out into the world." **

**Chergo rebutted "What if I got him used to it, to harden him up for the outside world so by the time he's 13 he knows what he's getting into?" "Are you suggesting you screw him until he's thirteen?!" Jeron exclaimed. "NO!" "I meant I'll explain to him what you meant and give the info to him softly, and in the meantime he'll train me for pokemon battles so that when he's 13 I'll demolish any pokemon or pokemon trainer that comes near him!" Said Chergo cheerfully, Jeron rebutted, "Do it until he's 18, and to compensate I'll give him new pokemon every 1 to 2 years. That way he's be fully prepared for what ever is thrown at him." "Alright, but how are we going to explain to him the plan without him crying?" asked Chergo. "We don't we ask him, isn't that right Grey?"**

**I was caught, I was overhearing the start of the conversation and went down half way down the stair case and hid behind them to listen in on the discussion. I went down the stair and began to say I was sorry but Jeron simply stopped me asked, "So do you think it's a good plan?" I nodded, because it was the only thing I could think of at the time. "Great, now Chergo will explain what I was about to say a few hours ago." Chergo began to explain the ins and outs of sex between both humans and pokemon, as my eyes widen and my cheeks blushed a few times in between.**

"**So there you go, Grey, what do you think?" I really couldn't think, I was still absorbing all the information I could before I could give an answer. After a minute I answered with this, "I think it's cool that you felt I was mature enough to handle this info, thank you." Chergo didn't think I was mature, in fact the only reason she told me this was because she was put on the spot by the Prof., but was amazed at my answer so she rolled with it.**

"**Sure, you're welcome." She shrugged and went to the Prof.'s ear and whispered something but I couldn't make out what, but it made the Prof. grab his collar and sweat a little bit though so it probably was a threat, she was prone to anger after all especially if she felt I was threatened or if she was put on the spot. "Let's go to bed Grey, I'm tired and you need the rest." She put her hand on my shoulder and we went to bed. She and I had to share the bed so I took the wall side of the bed and she the other side of the bed. **

**Before she dosed off she gave me a lick and said, "Thank you for understanding, it really me a lot to me and Jeron, but mostly me." She giggled then went to sleep. I took off the collar and place it on the dresser next to her side. While she may have been able to sleep I kept wondering about the talk she had with me and I couldn't get over it. But eventually I fell asleep.**

**I woke up at 6:30 am which made me feel like I slept in. "Hey Chergo," I said, "Chergo wake up." It was 6:30 am so it wasn't too early to wake her up. "Torc!" I forgot I took off her collar, and while I understood perfectly, I felt the urge to put the collar on her anyway. I put the collar on put it on the setting where she could speak. "What do you want?" she asked "its 6:30, time to get up." That wasn't the real reason but we usually got up at around 6:00 at the orphanage so this seemed let a legit back up answer. "Alright Grey, I'm getting up." **

**She got up and looked around the room; it was full of bookcases on pokemon, their types, and weakness and strength of those types as well as books on evolutions. There was a flat screen TV with a SNES on the floor in front of it. "*YAWN*, Grey, tell me the real reason why you wanted me up." "I wanted to ask you about the lick, you never gave me one before, yet after the speech you gave and my response, the first thing you do when we got in bed was you licked me." "It was just a lick, nothing more. It was my way of thanking you for being mature about the conversation." **

"**Oh, alright... Um than I also wanted to ask why you wanted to tell me this now and not way back when." Chergo shrugged a little bit, looked down and blushed when I asked that. "I... I don't know, maybe because I was put on the spot or maybe I thought Jeron was right in telling you now then later, I have no clue. All I know is I care about you, so the thought of a pokemon doing something like that to you... And I not being enough to protect you, I guess in the end I just want you safe, but also being able to make your own choices and leave you to your mistakes." I gave her a kiss to the cheek and told her, "Thank you, I know that must have been hard for you to say, I really appreciate it." **

**I gave her a pat on the head and went to go get dressed in my E.G.C. outfit, but before I did Chergo went up and asked, "What do you think is for breakfast? I hope its ham." I started to drool a little bit at the thought of cooked ham, but Chergo snapped me of it. "You're a doofus." said Chergo. We went down stair to find pancakes at the lunch table in the rec room of the lab. "I hope you're hungry, I made so many pancakes, I guess I got carried away, sorry." "You are joking right? We haven't seen so much food in like, forever!" Exclaim Chergo. The two adopted orphans sat down began eating the pancakes like crazy eating stack after stack, leaving the Prof little to nothing after they finished their onslaught on the pancakes. "Wow, I guess you guys were really hungry." Jeron began to chuckle and was soon joined by Chergo and Grey, once their mouths were cleaned out of pancakes.**

Chapter 2:


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon Grey Chapter 2: 8 years after It's had been a long 8 years after we had met Prof. Jeron and a lot has happened since then, Chergo (Torchic) had evolved into Combustken. Chergo's body was now more built of that of a supermodel now but I never noticed. Jeron had invented an E.G.C. grey cap to go along with my outfit. I was now 15 years old and now have a ponytail at the back of my head. I had learned more about pokemon then I ever had before. Jeron and Chergo had helped me dramatically to turn me into the best trainer I could ever be. Jeron had even given me 3 new pokemon to train after, although my favorite was still Chergo. My new pokemon was a Snivy named Sleezy, a Bulbasaur named Bulbletta, and a Tepig named Tempora. They were all female but I didn't mind but Chergo kept an eye on them for her fear of them seducing me. I was very excited by my new pokemon and treated and trained them all as equals. "Bulba!" Bulbletta shouted. "My bad, I didn't give them their collars yet, let me fix that." stated Professor Jeron. Jeron then put the collar on each of their necks and tuned the dial on them so they could talk. "What's your name kid?" asked Bulbletta. I replied "My name's Grey, I already gave you your names, so that leaves one question, who wants lunch?" All three of them nodded, so I went to the rec. room to make some my special tuna sandwiches. After a few minutes of making around twenty sandwiches, I put them on a large plate and set them on the table. "Lunch is ready!" I shouted, and then everyone piled in and dug into my sandwiches. I think out of twenty, I got three of them, and from what I gathered, everyone loved them, as there wasn't even a crumb left on the plate. "I guess you guys enjoyed them…" I blushed a little as no one ever enjoyed my sandwiches as much as Chergo and I, not even the other orphans or the attendants at the orphanage. "Yeah these are delish, where did you learn to make them?" asked Tempora, "My mother packed many things in my pack before sending to the orphanage, some of them were a bunch of recipes, including the sandwiches. I got a tux and some other clothing from my dad." I replied. I could see in everybody eyes how sorry they were for me, but I spoke up and said, "I will become the world best pokemon trainer, find my parents, and nothing is going to stop me!" Every one's eyes started to glow, as if they saying for me to go for it. I looked back at them before smelling something wretched in the air; it was me. I decided to go upstairs to take a shower. I raced up the stair leaving dust behind me, leaving only Chergo to wonder what I was doing. I was a lot taller than I was when I was seven, Jeron had recently taken measurement and I was around 7 ft tall, I had hit my growth spurt early I guess. I was also as tall as Chergo now too. This became cumbersome sometimes as the lab was not built around my height, this included the shower. Thankfully, Jeron had made the place bigger with one of his inventions so the problem had become irrelevant to me and Chergo. I slipped out of my clothes and put them in the damper; I then turned the dial on the shower on and to the hot setting and got in. The shower could run for hours without needing some time to warm up, it was another invention of Jeron's. Chergo had knocked on the door just after I had gotten so I asked her, "Who is it?" "It's Chergo, can I come in? I got to use the restroom." She replied. While I felt a little uncomfortable with her coming in, I felt as if it wouldn't be a big deal as back in the orphanage, we shared a shower together, as there were only so many at the time, and considering there was only one bathroom, I couldn't deny her access to the restroom. "Al- Alright you can come in." I answered, weakly. "Thanks I—Hey, you alright?" she asked, "Yeah just a little nervous." I replied. "Don't be shy; it's not like we never saw one another naked before, besides, there is a curtain between us, remember?" "I know, but still it's just feels wrong." I don't why, but something told her to kick her out. "Relax I'll be here for a few minutes then I'll get out of your hair, alright?" "Alright," I replied, "Just don't look behind the curtain." She giggled then spoke, "Oh really…" she began to pull back the curtain, "Well we wouldn't want this to happen now would we?!" She began to tickle me on my back and chest. "S—Stop That!" I couldn't help but laugh and giggle, but I started feeling a strange sensation down where my genitals are. "N—No wait, Stop!" But it was too late; the mixture of the hot water and the tickling gave me an erection. 'Oh Grey, I—I'm sorry…" She apologized but that didn't help me in the slightest. "It's okay it's not your fault, but I may need some time, you know for uh… This." I said hiding my face behind my hair and covering myself. "Maybe I can help…? Lo-" Before she could finish I interrupted, "Unless you want to jerk me off, I doubt you'll be of any help." I sounded harsh in tone, but I only sounded how I felt. Chergo then hopped in the shower removed my hands and began rubbing it. "What are y-" "Sshh… I'm only trying to help, my you've grown since last I saw you my big friend." My face was now pure red, as if all of my veins in my popped at once, "W—Why?" I was so embarrassed, all I could do was say one word at a time, "Why. Are. You. Rubbing. Me?" I asked, before I could ask anymore questions or get a response, Chergo and I locked lips, my breath was taken away. When I got my chance I broke the seal, to ask her what's up. "What's wrong with you? Why are you doing this?" I asked, barely breathing over this situation. "You said unless I jerked you off, that I would of no help, so I'm helping. This is my fault after all." She replied in a calm voice. The brightness on my face dimmed down a little bit, but I was still blushing around my cheeks. "Dimming the brightness are we?" She asked in an almost sarcastic voice. "Please, just hurry up." I couldn't wait for his to be over. "It's not easy, maybe you want something more?" It's not like I never thought about it but I usually kept it all to myself. She began rubbing faster, continuing the hand job she was giving me. After a few minutes, she got on her knees and began licking it. "Ohhhh…" I was starting to breathe heavily now as she began wrapping her mouth around my cock. She bobbed up and down, and once in a while let go and lick from the base to the tip of my dick. "Enjoying this aren't we?" she asked. I nodded, she then got up, turned around, face to the wash, bent over and presented herself to me. "Go on then, your not going to be the only one having fun here." I wasn't sure about it, but I did it anyway I pushed my dick into her walls, receiving little to no resistance. Once I was fully in her I pulled out until I saw my tip then pushed in violently. "ARGH!... Could go a little easier..." I ignored her and kept pushing, harder and faster each time. After a few minutes she came, but I didn't. "Are you sati—No you aren't, are you?" She asked, almost sounding surprised. "No, I guess not." She was about to turn around to give me another blowjob, but I grabbed her ass and plowed into it. "N—No not there!" she cried. It was too late though, I was already balls deep in her ass, and I kept on going. "PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" I cried, as I came in her. Powerful spurts of cum came flowing trough me and in her anal walls, and eventually on her back. "You done now?" she asked, panting, almost breathless. "Yes, yes I am." I answer, almost as breathless as her. We cleaned up and dried ourselves off. "Don't tell anyone about our little adventure, okay?" she asked, "I don't need criticism from the professor right now." I nodded then said, "Fine, but nothing between us changes, alright, I still want to be friends. BUUUT a little something from the side now and again would be nice, wouldn't you agree?" "Agreed." We shook hands then I parted to my room to get dressed while she went downstairs to meet with Jeron, and my other pokemon. 


End file.
